Mommy's Here
by Aqua Elsa
Summary: Kalista has always hated them. They killed her parents. Anyone who had that done to them would hate them, and when Professor Callaghan offers her a job that could help her get revenge, why would she refuse? She hates them, especially when she get pinned down by one and is about to die. But, because of a little boy she calls 'Hiro', she might see that these creatures aren't that bad
1. Chapter 1

**The family tree is a bit different in this story so let me explain. Here we go.**

**Fred and Honey are siblings. Their mom is Cass and their dad is Alister Krei. Cass's uncle is professor Callaghan. and Alister adopted Kalista after her parents were killed by half human half dragon creatures.**

**Kalista's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh. I don't want to get up today.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It's a freaking Saturday.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Alright, I'll get up!' I yell at my stupid alarm clock. I freaking hate that thing. I think I stayed out too late last night. When did I even come home?

I groan as I slowly step out of bed. I don't want to move, but I still do. I slowly make my way out of my room and down the stairs, where I trip and almost fall on face a few times. When I finally make it to the kitchen, Cass is making breakfast and Honey and Fred are sitting at the table. I'm guessing Al has already gone to work. I'm perfectly fine not seeing him this morning. It means less of a lecture for me.

"Morning," I mumble.

"Good morning," Fred and Honey both say in unison. Neither twin bothers too look up from the book they're reading. Honey's reading something about her job at Callaghan's lab, while Fred is studying up on the creatures of the world.

Cass turns and gives me a stern look, like almost every morning, so I ignore it. "Is that all you have to say for yourself? 'Morning'?"

"Uh, what's for breakfast?"

Cass slaps her hand down on the counter, making both Fred and Honey jump. I'm surprised they haven't gotten used to it by now. "Where were you last night?" She asks. "Al and I were worried sick."

_Of course you were, _My mind says.

"I came back, didn't I?"

"At three o'clock in the morning!"

So that's when I came home. "Well," I stand and gesture over my body. "I came back in one piece. I have no tattoos or piercings beside my ear rings." I grab a strand of my hair. "No new hair cut or crazy colors." I sit back down. "I'm fine."

"But you know you shouldn't be going out at night, Kalista," Cass says. I can hear the concern and worry in her voice, like always. "There are lots of dangerous things out there. Thugs, illegal bot fighters, murders-"

"Monsters."

Cass freezes, and Honey and Fred try to make their faces apart of their books. I groan. "What? We all know that's what you're really talking about."

Cass says nothing. No one says anything, and I groan. We all know what happened to my parents. Me especially. I was there when they attacked. But I don't see why she's so paranoid of me going outside. They broke into our house thirteen years ago, and if I wasn't locked in out closet, I would've died too. I almost turned and if Callaghan wouldn't have stopped the poison from getting to my heart, I would have.

"Kalista," Cass sighs. "Please, you need to stop this. You're eighteen. You need to start being more cautious."

"I'm still alive, aren't I? I've been doing this for years. Why are you being so scared now?"

"You won't be alive for much longer if you keep doing this." She gestures to the twins. "Why can't you be more like your bother and sister. They're only two years older than you are and they have nice, successful jobs-"

I stand so quickly that my chair tumbles back. "They are not my brother and sister. And you are not my mother, so stop trying to act like her!" Then I run back upstairs to my room. I don't see how after thirteen years she still doesn't see it. She's not my mother. She'll never be my mother. And Al will never be my father. They were friends of my parents, and yes, they took me in, but it wasn't like I asked them too.

I grab my stuffed marshmallow man from my bed. The last gift my parents ever gave me. "They don't understand, Baymax. They just don't understand."

I hear a knock on my door and I growl. "Go away, Cass!"

"It's not her. It's me," A soft voice rings from the other side of the door.

I sigh. "Come in."

Honey slowly opens the door. "Hey," She says as she makes her way over to my bed. She sits down beside me. "It's my day off. I was thinking you and me could go shopping today. You know, just us two."

I smirk. "You know Fred's going to worm his way into this, right?"

Honey smiles and nods. Ever since she had met the two, they remembers them being inseparable. Even when they fought, they wouldn't leave each other's side. I used think that was me and my parents, but I know now how wrong that assumption was.

"You know Mom's only trying to look out for you.," Honey says. "Robin was her best friend. She doesn't want you to die like she did."

I sigh. "I know, and I'm sorry for saying that about you and Fred, but I'm not going to stop going outside at night. I can't let them rule my life."

She smiles sadly. "I know." Then she gives me a real smile. "So, what about that shopping day?"

I grin and nod. "Yeah. I think I'd like that."

"My legs are getting tired," I say as we walk down the streets with shopping bags in our hands. "I say we should take a lunch break."

"I agree," Says Fred. "I'm hungry."

I roll my eyes and laugh. I was right. Fred found a way to come with us. He made up some stupid excuse to tag along. I was going to be mean and say no no matter what, but Honey convinced me other wise.

We sat down at a nice little table outside. We sat and ate our lunch quietly talking about whatever was going on in our lives (I really wasn't paying much attention) until something-or more specifically, someone- caught my eye.

In the alley way, behind some boxes was a small boy, who appeared no more than three years old. When he saw me starring, he quickly ducked his head behind the boxes. I stand, taking my cookie with me as I begin to walk across the street to him.

"Hey," Fred says, "where are you going?"

I ignore him and continue walking over to the little boy. I crouch down near the boxes and wait. A few seconds later. A head with a mess of wild black hair emerges. The little boy gasps then starts to back away.

"No, no. It's okay. It's okay," I whisper reassuringly, or what I hope is reassuring. The boy stops, but he doesn't come closer.

His face is dirty and his clothes are wrinkled, which tells me he is probably one of those who on the streets. Either his family is too poor to own a house or he doesn't a family to own a house. But, even though he dirty, he is one of the cutest toddlers I've ever seen. Scarred brown eyes look back into my own, and his little hands stay close to his side.

"Hey, there," I say, trying not to scare him. "I'm Kalista. What's your name?"

No reply.

"Do you have a family? Do you have a mommy or daddy?"

Nothing.

I sigh, wondering what I will have to do to get him to talk. I look down at the cookie in my hand. Then I smile at him. "How about this," I say, "I'll give you my cookie if you will tell me your name. Does that sound fair?"

The boy looks at the cookie then back at me. I hold the cookie out to him. "It's chocolate chip." He reaches out and takes the cookie and takes a small bite. After he swallows, he gives me a happy grim.

"Now will you tell me your name?"

He nods. I wait to here something like Stanly or Jonah but instead I get a weird screeching noise that makes me cover my ears. When he finishes and when my ears finally stopped ringing I look at him and give out a small laugh. "Is that your name?"

He nods.

"Well, uh, I don't think I can pronoun that so why don't I call you something else?" I start to think of all the possible names when I notice his shirt which has superman on it. I don't really know how or why I thought of this, but I did. "How about Hiro?" I ask him. "Is it okay that I call you that?"

Hiro nods and I smile. Then I stand and ruffle his hair. "Well, I have to go now, but I see if I can find you some other time. Okay, Hiro?"

He nods then he turns and runs off.

I chuckle then make my way over to Honey and Fred, who is starring at me with wide eyes. I give them an odd look.

"What?"

"I've never seen you act like that to any kid before," Fred says. "What's gotten into you?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I just... I don't. I felt sorry for him, I guess."

"That looked more than sorry," Says Honey. "You went all motherly on him."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Come on, we've got more shopping to do."

We all stand and begin to walk down the street, going into stores and looking around, but I notice as we continue to go from store to store, I'll see Fred looking out the windows or when outside looking behind him. Finally curiosity gets the best of me and I ask him what he keeps looking at.

"Um, I think someone's got a little shadow."

I turn around and see a mess of black hair hide behind a building. I cross my arms and look at his hiding spot sadly. "He's probably hungry."

"You should take him to the orphanage," Honey says. "He's be safer there and well cared for."

I send her a knowing look. "Obviously you haven't ben to the Sanfransokyo orphanage. Need I remind you that I was there for an excruciating five months before your mom was allowed to adopt me?" I shake my head. "Trust me, the kid's better off on the streets."

I go over to a food cart and buy a hamburger and bottle of water. Then I make my way over to the building Hiro is hiding behind. I crouch down and look around.

"Hiro? You here?"

I see a small head pop up from behind another box, and he slowly makes his way over to me. I open the bottle of water and unwrap the hamburger.

"I got you some food. I thought you might be hungry." I hand it out to him. Hiro looks at the food then back at me. "Go on," I say. "I got it for you." Hiro grab the food then begins to eat slowly, as if waiting to see if I'll take it away. After eating about half the burger and drinking most of the water he sets it down.

I frown. "What's wrong, Hiro? Do you not like-" I don't get to finish my sentence because I feel tiny arms wrap around me. I stand there for a moment in utter shock, but then I hug him back. My arms feel his back through his shirt, and I wonder if there's is something wrong with his bones. I don't know how to describe it, but it just doesn't feel right.

I finally release him and Hiro gives me a wide grin. Then he picks up his food and runs off, giving me a small wave. I wave back then stand and make my way back to the twins.

"Sweet kid," I say. "Much different than the other ones I've seen."

Honey nods. "Yeah. I hope he'll be okay when night time comes around."

I flinch. I can't stand to think of anything bad happening to someone as sweet as Hiro, but if has survived out here this long, he can survive another night, right? I swallow, hard, and I wonder if the orphanage is the best for him, but I know that he's gone. He probably ran off somewhere to take his food.

I think Honey and Fred must've sensed my fear for the boy, because they each put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on," Says Honey, "We've still got a ton of shopping left to do."

**Hiro's POV**

I watch as Kalista laughs with her friends. I look down at the food that she got me. She's nice. I like her. I hear a growl behind me, and I would be scarred, but I know exactly who it is. But he's mad, and I frown. He isn't mad at me, but he's mad at her. He's mad that Kalista hugged me. He doesn't like her, but I do. I show him the food that she gave me, but he still doesn't smile. I run over and hug him, and he hugs me back. I know he doesn't like Kalista, but I do. I wish she was one of us so she could stay with me forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. I hope you like this chapter. I know it's different then my other story but I didn't want to make them alike. Anyway, enjoy and make sure you leave a review to tell me how you liked it. :)**

**Kalista's POV**

"Wow, you actually slept for a full eight hours," Fred mocks as I sit down at the table. "That's a surprise."

I roll my eyes, thankful that Cass isn't here to back him up. "Yeah, I bet it is."

He laughs. "Come on, Sis. I'm just joking."

I grunt. "Don't call me that." I look around the room for a missing blond. "But, speaking of sister, where's Honey?"

"She was called to work early."

I give him a confused look. "You and her have the same job. Why her and not you?"

He shrugs. "She's got a higher position than me."

I nod. I see the sadness in his eyes and the disappointment in his voice. I know how long he had wanted to get this job, and I'm glad he did, but Honey had a gift. One that no one in the Krei family had. And my family never had anything like that either. She was always a quick learner, and she was good at almost everything she did. She said she envied me, but I never knew why. She was smarter than me, prettier than me (although she always denied it) and kinder than me. She also didn't lose her mom and dad to... _them._

"Hey," Fred says, giving me a look of concern, "you alright?"

I snap out of my trance. "Huh? What?" I pause as I let his question sink in and I shake my head. "Uh, yeah. No, I'm fine."

Fred gives me an uneasy look but then shrugs, knowing questioning it further will get a coffee mug thrown at his face. Thirteen years gives you a lot of experience.

"So," He says, breaking the silence, "do you think that kid made it through the night?"

I smile sadly when I think of Hiro. Only met him once and I think the three year old (I'm assuming) has already stolen my heart. Fred thinks I got eight hours of sleep last night but I really spent most of it praying for that poor child not to be attacked... or changed.

"Well?"

I snap out of my trance again then sigh. "I hope so. I hope nothing bad ever happens to that poor baby."

Fred looks at me with shock clearly on his face. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

I mirror the look of shock. "I think I did."

I've never said that about anyone. Ever since my parents died I shut out everyone and everything except for the twins, and even they have their limits. I've never found myself to care for anyone, and the fact that I find myself caring for a toddler I saw ONE TIME on the streets nearly knocks me out of my chair.

"Wow... I never thought I'd saw that to anyone."

"Trust me," Fred says. "Neither did I."

I frown then stand. "I've gotta go. I have to go send out some college application anyway."

"Where're you planning on going?"

I shrug. "I don't know, I just know I want to get as far away from Sanfransoyko as possible."

"Do you wanna get away from Sanafransokyo or us?"

I scoff and put my mug in the sink. "Does it matter?"

"Or do you wanna get away from them?"

I freeze. Them. I hate them more than anything. I hate them because I wouldn't feel this way if they had left me alone. I wouldn't still, thirteen years later, have nightmares if they would have just walked past my house. I wouldn't have almost turned if they hadn't ripped through the doors of my parents closed and-

"I take that as a yes."

Oh, man. How many times am I going to get stuck in my own head this morning?

"I don't know, but voicing your thoughts isn't helping you any."

I glare at him, and he shrugs.

"Well, come on." I say. "Aren't you going to be late for work?"

**Hiro's POV**

I smile and gasp happily as I see Kalista walk out of her house. She's so pretty, and nice. I try to get brother to look at her, but he doesn't. I don't think he likes her. I don't know why, though. She was so nice to me.

She talks to the man with the blond hair who she was with yesterday. She doesn't seem as happy as she was the day before. Why are you not happy, Kalista? Why do you look sad?

Tadashi sees me frowning and he finally looks at her, but he growls. I want to tell him that she isn't making me sad. It's because she is sad that I am sad, but I don't. I just smile up at him. He likes it when I smile, and Kalista does too. I wish she could meet him. But if she saw him she would be afraid. Tadashi taught me how to disguise myself so I wouldn't be taken away. I don't think Kalista would have taken me away though. She was too nice. I like her.

I look back at the street, but I see that she's no longer there. I tug on Tadashi's shirt and point to the street, and he raises a eyebrow. I pout, and finally he sighs and motions me to get on his back. I smile and get on his back and he spreads his wings and we take off. We fly high above the clouds, but I can still see Kaliasta walking and talking with that other guy. I hope I get to see her again and she can talk to me. I really, really do.

**Kalista's POV**

I sigh when we reach the Lab of Discoveries where Fred works.

"Well, the I guess the fun train stops here," I mumble as Fred punches in the code to open the door.

Fred gives me a sly smile. "Not quite yet," He says, which worries me.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, taking a step back with wide eyes.

Fred laughs. "Don't worry. Everything will be fi-"

"Oh, my gosh. You're here!" A cheerful voice calls. Honey Lemon runs out of the building. "Did Fred tell you?" She looks at Fred. "Did you tell her?"

I look at them in confusion. "Tell me what? What are you talking about?"

Honey Lemon looks so happy I fear she might burst. "I'm so excited that I get to tell you this," She lets out a little squeal, and I just stand there, waiting for an answer. "Great Uncle Callaghan called Mom last night, and he wanted to talk to you."

I look at her in surprise. "Me?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Yes."

I stare at her. "Callaghan? Like, the world known college professor who also happens to own the Lab of Discoveries Callaghan?"

She nods. "That's him."

"The man who saved my life Callaghan?"

"He didn't save your life," Fred interjects. "He just kept you from turning..." His voice trails off as both of us stare him down.

Then Honey smiles proudly. "That's him."

"But why does he want to talk to me?"

She shrugs. "I don't know but let's find out." Then she grabs my arm and drags me into the building.

After walking through a ling hallway I see multiple doors each with a little window. I try to look through each one but we are going so quickly I don't have that much of a chance. I don't even know how Honey does it, running in heels. And she says she envies me...

"So," I say as we whips past some more doors, "why does Callaghan want to talk to me?"

"I don't know, but it could end up having us work together."

"But you know I'm not all that great with science," I say, but she just shrugs.

"I think it could be because of the fact that you survived an attack and weren't changed," She says.

I automatically know what she's talking about, but it takes a moment for it to register. If he wants to know more about how I survived and such... then he must want to do a study on...

I feel myself come to a screeching halt, and Honey looks at me with confusion. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," I say. "Even if I did know about those-those things. I wouldn't want to research and study them. I'm sorry, but I-I just can't."

"Well, studying them isn't really what I intended for you to do," A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see Professor Robert Callaghan walking toward us.

"Hi, Professor Callaghan," Honey says uneasily. "I got her to come, just like you asked."

He smiles at her. "Thank you, Honey. Now, I would like to speak to Miss Cane alone."

I smile at him for using my original last name instead of the one I got when Al and Cass adopted me. Honey nodded then quickly left the room.

"I uh, hear you wanted to talk to me?" I ask. Callaghan nods.

"Yes, but I think it would be best for me to explain... elsewhere."

I open my mouth to question but then decide against it. After all, I don't even know what this guy wants. We begin to walk though long hallways with many rooms attacked to it.

"I uh, don't really know what you want me for but if it's to be like Fred or Honey you've chosen the wrong girl."

Callaghan chuckles. "No, no. I don't need anymore scientist. I need something a bit different."

"How much different?" I ask.

"Much different."

"Then I think I maybe able to help."

He smiles and we continue to walk. "I know you lost your parents... some time ago, but I want to know if you remember what happened."

"Of course I remember," I say with nod. "Those creatures broke in our house, my mom locked me inside her closet. They killed my parents, ripped apart the doors of the closet, scratched me then... left."

"Yes, but are you afraid of those creatures?"

I shrug. "Well, yeah. I guess, but isn't everyone?"

"But you still go out at night?"

"Yes, I don't want fear to control my life," I look at him in confusion. "Why does any of this matter?"

"Because of this," He replies. We stop at a large door at the end of the hallway and he punches in another code. The door opens and we walk in, and I gasp.

We're in another hallway, but these rooms aren't small like the rest. They are large and have window that let us see right into them, but what makes me stare are the creature that those scientist are doing tests on.

"It's them," I say.

And it is them. They have the figure of a human body but their skin is nothing but black scales. They have large reptilian eyes that look all around. I'm thankful that they're stuck in tubes in another rom. They have large, black wings and sharp claws and teeth. The same claws that scratched me, almost infecting me, the same teeth that ripped my mother and father to shreds.

I see blond hair on the other side of the glass, and Honey Lemon turns around and gives me a small wave. And I also see no Fred, and I wonder if he knows about this.

"Yes, it is," Callaghan says, and we start walking again. "I've been studying them for a while now, and I've been trying to find a cure for those who have been turned."

"What about those who were born like that?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "It's permanently in their DNA. There's nothing I can do for them, but I can help the others. We've found many of hose types of dragon crenatures, but only few of these."

We stop in front of another room, and again I gasp. These creatures... they looked almost human. Their skin wasn't of black scales but human flesh. They had hair like humans as well. Their eyes was that of a retile, and they had wings and claws as well, but they looked... different. Their eyes didn't have that scared wild animal look to it as the others did. They almost looked... well, human.

"We know you are very good with you fighting techniques, and I think we could use that."

I nod slowly. I learned soon after my parents died that I need to protect myself, and I learned how to, because I never wanted to feel like that helpless little girl ever again.

"But, why?"

"Because," He replies. "We need more like them to test on. To find a cure. I need someone who can capture these creature and keep themselves from getting infected."

I nod again, and a part of me wonders if he told Cass this. She gets upset if I go out at all during the night, but now going out all night to look for the creatures that almost killed me... I wonder how well that's going to work out.

"It would be like an regular job. You would get paid and get nights off-"

"Yes, it is like an regular job," I say, "Except for the fact it could get me killed."

"But you could help so many people," Callaghan persists.

"Well, what if I don't to help anyone?' I ask. "What if I don't want to?" I know that's not true, but there's only a few people I would really do this for. Only a few people I would really want to help. And one of them is a little homeless boy I met on the street.

Callaghan sighs, jolting me back to the present reality. "I know you aren't going to stop going out at nights, so why don't you make it worth it?" He hands me a business card. "Here, call me if you change your mind."

I take the card and stare at it for a moment. And Callaghan sighs again. "At least think about it."

I nod. "Okay."

As I'm walking out of the building, I hear Fred calling out to me. "Kalista!" He finally catches up to me. "Well, what did he want?"

"He offered me a job," I reply, trying to keep my face completely neutral.

"Well," Fred says impatiently, "did you take it?"

I shrug. "I said I'd think about it." And I already have. I can keep people like Hiro safe and possibly get revenge for what they did to my parents. I think it is a win, win.

**So, what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Be sure to tell me in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone. I really hope you like this chapter and a big thank you to those who have followed and favorited my story. I really mean a lot. Okay, enjoy!**

**Kalista's POV**

I take a sip of my beer as I look over at the crowded room of bot fighters and their gambling. I usually don't drink, but this is my last free night before I start my hunting job and sadly they were all out of Sprite. I don't bot fight either, because there's no way I could make something like these things, but even if I could I wouldn't. It's so stupid, but it is entertaining to see grown men and women get all excited when their toys beat someone else's. And when the losers get riled up. They act like children.

I told Callaghan that I accept his offer, and when I told Cass she went nuts, but I expected that. She told me she was going to kill her uncle, and I wonder if that's actually true, because I've seen her get violent a few times, and they were usually on me, and it actually was pretty frightening.

I sigh as the bot fights continue, and it's starting to get boring. After my second beer I start to feel wozzy. I know I'm not drunk, but I only need a little bit of that kind of stuff and I see stars, which is one of the reasons I don't drink.

I make my way outside of the bot fights and wonder if there are any parties going on tonight. I pull out my phone and look down for things tonight, and I'm in luck. There is one just a few blocks away. I give my phone a stupid smile before I start to walk down the street. I pass a few guys hiding in an alleyway and ignore them, until they start to follow me, and I quicken my pace. I take a quick glace behind me and start to walk even faster.

Sure, I know how to defend myself, but the two guys following my are at least twice my size and probably have weapons, which I was so stupid as not to bring. And I mentally face palm for that. I'm going to go after my start hunting dangerous, evil monsters and I don't bring a weapon. I am about to break into a run when someone grabs my shoulder and pulls me into an alley.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here at night. Something could happen to you," A large man says. His breath has enough alcohol in it to get me and another drunk just by smelling it, so I hold my breath.

Those two other guys catch up to me, and the smile as they look up and down my body, making me squirm.

"You know, you're right about that," I say. "Something could happen to me, so if you just let me go I could-"

"Sorry, princess," He interrupts, "but that's not going to happen."

His hand on my shoulder starts to go lower, and out of instinct I react. I knee him in the stomach and he double over, but only for a second. He stands up again and I swing at him. He ducks and I use that to kick him in the face. His hands fly to his nose, which has started to bleed. I get ready to swing at him again, but large hands grab both my arms. I kick and scream.

"Let me go!" I yell.

The man I beat the crap out of swears, but I don't exactly which one it was. I think he lost a few teeth I kicked him.

I scoff, served him right. I continue to kick and scream and fight, hoping that someone, anyone will hear me, but I know they won't. Never before have I wished I listened to Cass about not going out, but I do now.

"No one can hear you now!" He pulls out a knife. "And after we're finished, you'll never be able to scream again."

I scream louder and kick harder, but I does nothing. All they do is tighten their grip on my arms.

This is it. I start to hyperventilate, which ceases my screaming. This is how I die. I don't think this could get any worse, then I hear it.

A growl, then a roar. it just got a whole lot worse. The two who had hold of me started searching around, fear in their eyes. I take this chance to kick them in the legs as hard as I can. They let out a growl of pain and release me, but only for a second, and I take that second and run from the alley.

"Get her!" One of them yell.

I run as fast as I can. I can't die like this. I won't die like this.

I hear a loud roar and three screams. I turn to see black wings standing over three bodies.

Oh, Good God. That thing took down three men at one time. I keep running but still look back at it. It claws and bites until the screaming stops, and I sigh with relief that they are dead, but then it turns and sees me.

I gasp and push myself to run faster. I will stop for nothing, I tell myself. I implant that into my mind, I am going to follow it too, but then I see someone standing in the streets. A little boy.

"Oh, no. Hiro!" I yell.

Hiro looks at me and smiles and waves.

"Hiro, run!"

He just looks at me with confusion. I told myself I would stop for nothing, and I wouldn;t. As I get to the kid, I swing him into my arms and keep pushing. With Hiro in my arms there was no way I would make it home in time, so I run up to a nearby house and begin to bang on the door.

"Help!" I plead. "Somebody, help me. There's a child out here! Somebody, help!"

But no one opens the door. And I know they aren't going to help. So I grab Hiro and run to another house and bang on the door.

"Somebody, please help!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Help, please. There's a little boy out here. Please, somebody."

No one opens that door. It's like that movie 'The Purge'. It's every man for himself. I hear it roar again, and I turn to see it catch up. I gasp and hold Hiro close and run as fast as my legs can carry me. Hiro looks at me with confusion, and I try to give him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Hiro," I say. "Everything's going to be okay-"

Then something hits my back and I go down. I throw Hiro as far as I can, and he hits the ground, but soon gets back up. As I lay face down on the ground I hear a growling from behind me. I look forward to see Hiro, just standing there.

"Hiro, run!" I yell.

He blinks.

"Hiro, run, now!" I yell. I'm already a goner but he still has a chance. "Run! Go!"

Nothing.

Hands suddenly grab my shoulder and turn my over. I gasp when I see him. He isn't the same as the ones who killed my parents. He's one of those who look almost human. He has black hair that looks a little messy, but otherwise fine, and if you look, you can see little black ears from the top of his head. Funny, he has human ears too, I notice. He has the reptile eyes and the claws too, which are digging into my arms, but not cutting or tearing into the flesh. He growls at me, and I swallow.

I look at him the best I can. He's wearing human clothes, but I see his wings stick through his shirt. A t-shirt and jeans, which fit him quite nicely actually. Whoa, what? WAS I JUST CHECKING HIM OUT?!

He growls at me again, and I whimper, but then my face grows hard. I'm not dying like a coward. I'll put on a brave face if I have to but I am not acting like a scared little girl. I'll never be like that again.

"W-well? G-go ahead. Do it!" My voice cracks, and I actually do sound like a scared little girl. Crap.

He growls at me again and raises his hand, reading to strike me. I close my eyes and grit my teeth, waiting for the pain and then silence of death to come, but it never does.

I open my eyes when the growling stops, and I see the creature looking behind him. What is he looking at? Suddenly I see a mop of messy black hair and adorable brown eyes pop up from behind him.

I'm sure my face has the look of horror on it, because that's what I am right now: horrified.

"Hiro?!" I squeak.

The boy gives me a wide smile.

"Hiro, go," I say. "Get out of here."

But he doesn't. That creature is just staring at him with a look of bewilderment and I wonder why he isn;t attacking him. Maybe he has a thing about hurting homeless kids, but then I see it. Two tiny little black ears atop Hiro's head, and he crawls on to of me, I see two black wings behind.

Good God, he's one of them?!

All this time I was running with one of those things in my arms. I start to hyperventilate again and I notice another thing about the small boy. He has brown eyes, and not those of reptiles, and finger nails instead of claws.

But... how?

I look up at the older creature and see it. He has brown eyes as well. but I could have sworn...

I try to readjust myself with my arms but as soon as I move the older one becomes scary murderer again, and he blinks and his eyes become the reptiles.

I don't believe it. They can change their eyes. Woe!

Hiro smiles at me and scoots closer to me. A cold wind breezes by and be wraps his arms around me and shivers. He buries his face in my neck and I tense. Is he going to bite me? Is he going to turn me? But I don't feel a bite, instead a feel a lick, which is really gross, but it's better than him biting me and turning me so I don't protest, and even if I did I'm not sure he understands English anyway.

Once he was down with... whatever he was supposed to be doing, he looked up at the older. He growled when he say the slobber on my neck, which was still really gross. He looked over at Hiro who was smiling ear to ear, and he looked back at me, and I give him a small smile, which earns me a glare, so I stop.

He looks over at Hiro then growls, but Hiro hugs me tighter and nods. I have no idea what they're are talking about but with my mind thinking of worst case scenario they're fighting on whether they want to cook me or eat me raw. But then i see the older one roll his eyes, and Hiro give out a joyful squeal.

They both get off of me and the older one gives me an expecting look. I stay where I am, and that earns me another glare, so I hope I'm reading his mind correctly and slowly stand. The older one sighs, and Hiro gives out a tiny laugh. It would actually be kind of cute if he was human and not going to kill me.

The older one walks around me and wraps his arms around me. My eyes widen.

"This is awkward," I mumble. Then I look over at Hiro who spreading his wings and glance behind me to see the older one doing the same.

I gasp. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Then we take off, and I scream.

**Sorry for the one ****POV, guys. Anyway, I hope you like and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, it's a been a long few days if you know what I mean. Anyway hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Kalista's POV**

I scream until my throat is raw. I want to fight, try to kick and punch and everything else but thankfully my mind is smarter than my heart because I know if I kick and fight back, I could be dropped. And we're flying pretty high right now, and a fall to my death isn't really how I want to go.

When I can't find it in me to scream anymore, I hear the older creature holding me give out a grunt, probably thankfully that I've shut up. But I guess I would be thankfully if some screaming girl in my arms finally stopped screaming-Wait, WHY AM I DEFENDING THIS GUY... CREATURE THING?! HE KIDNAPPED ME!

I start to scream again, although my throat feels like it's bleeding, I still scream. I hear a weird gurgling noise beside me and I look to see Hiro flying beside what I assume is his brother. That or these things have children at a young age...

Hiro gives me a curious look and when my screaming ceases he gives me a happy smile. I swallow, which helps relieve the pain in my thraot but does nothing to the fear stabbing my heart. I don't want to die... not by these things.

Hiro laughs, which is soo cute, but also completely and utterly terrifying since I have no idea what he could be thinking of. I really liked that kid too. Well, I still do, which is weird, since he turns out to be one of the creatures that is responsible for my parents' death. I think it's just his cuteness... Yeah, that's probably it.

"Hey, Hiro..." I laugh nervously, and the boy perks up at hearing his name; the name I gave him. Maybe I can get them to let me go... hopefully. "Well, this is fun... yeah. Um, but do you think you could me down now? I-I have this thing about heights and... um..." My voice trails off as I try to think, then I sigh in defeat.

He probably doesn't even understand me. He probably only speaks dragon screeching or something. And even if he understand did why would he listen, but then I se him starring at me. Hiro's eyes are full of wonder, but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad one. He slowly reaches a hand out to me, or at least, I think it's me. This time I trust myself and, with one arm gripping tightly o the older creature carrying me, I use my free one to reach out to him.

Suddenly the older tightens grip around me painfully, and I hear him growl. Wow, protective much? I retract my hand but he still keeps his death grip on me.

"Ow," I say. "Stop, you're hurting me." I try to wiggle into a better position but all that does is make his grip tighter, or maybe he's squeezing me tighter. "Ow, stop."

I look over at Hiro, and maybe he sees the pain on my face or maybe he actually does understand me, because he suddenly looks at his brother and growls at him, barring his teeth. He's so cute I have to resist the urge to 'Aww'.

But I guess the older one gets the idea, because he loosens his grip, and I sigh in relief. I hear him huff and can practically feel him roll his eyes. I look over at Hiro and mouth the words, 'thank you'. He smiles.

Then I look down, and I have to bite down the urge to scream again. We are flying above water and closer to the Golden Gate Bridge of Sanfransokyo. I want to freak out, but I have no idea what they are going to do. Drop me and watch as I get hit by a speeding car?

I gasp and my eyes widen as I realize how possible that idea is. But if they were planning to kill me, why haven't they?

That's when I see it. A small, almost invisible strip of land under a section of Sanfransokyo's Golden Gate Bridge. And I notice that we are going towards it. I get there first. Why? Because the older brother drops me right before he lands, and I fall to the ground with a thud.

"Ow," I mutter, then I see Hiro standing there, starring at me. I gasp then scoot backwards until there's no more land for me to scoot back to. Hiro just stares at me with an odd expression, then he laughs, while I look around me in fear.

I look over at the older brother, and he just rolls his eyes then turns his back towards me. Gee, thanks for the warm welcoming.

I wonder why they brought me here. Why would they do that? They've never taken their food anywhere, at least, not when it's still alive. What exactly do these two want?

"Um, h-hi. I guess," I stutter as I stand. "I-I'm Kalista, and uh, it's nice seeing you again, Hiro," I look over at him and he smiles, which makes me give a small nervous laugh. "And I don't think I've had the uh... pleasure to meet your friend, but it's nice meeting him as well." I pause for a moment. "Well, I'm guessing by the way you haven't killed me yet that you aren't planning to eat me," The older one turns and gives me a weird look, and I swallow, hard. "But, um, I have to go. So, I'll just swim... or something... bye."

I start to walk toward the water, seeing that swimming would be the only way for me to get back since my cell phone is not in the bag that I brought. But before I can step into the water I feel a tug on my pants leg. I look back then jump when I see Hiro looking up at me with wide eyes. The little boy looks like he is about to cry, and I sigh.

"You want to stay here, don't you?"

Hiro smiles then hugs my leg, and I see his brother-or so I'm assuming-flinch.

"It's okay," I tell him. "I'm not going to hurt the kid. I promise."

He gives me skeptical look then shrugs. I sigh, then walk away from the water.

"So, since I have to stay with ya'll or whatever I should probably know your names, or I guess nicknames since I can't pronounce Hiro's screeches." I look at the older creature. "Do speak English?"

Nothing.

"Spanish? Española?"

Silence.

"French? Parle vu Frances?"

Not even a peep.

I nod. "Good, because I can only speak English so... do you understand me?"

He still says nothing. Pretty sure he'd win the Quiet Mouse game if he didn't growl so much.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" I ask slowly. "Nod for yes, shake your head for no."

He grunts then then face palms as if I'm the stupid one.

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't speak English!"

Not a word. Not like I had expected anything anyway. Oh, man. This is going to be a very long day.

**Tadashi's POV**

This girl is an idiot. Does she know nothing about us? I let out a sigh in frustration. The only reason I let her live was because of Hiro. I don't really know what he saw in HER exactly. All I see is a human, a stupid one at that. A stupid, talky human.

"So, what is you're name then? I mean, what name should I give you?" She asks me, and I respond with rolling my eyes.

"Well, I already know Hiro's, that weird screeching or whatever, but you know I call him Hiro, so what should I call you?"

I resist the urge to laugh in her face. She really thinks that is my brother's name? Screeching? Well... it is but it's complicated. And he doesn't respond to any other name anyway-

"Isn't that right, Hiro?"

I look over at my brother and almost fall over when he nods and smiles. What? How did she...

"So, what should I call you? Is your name a bunch of screeching noises too, because I can't pronoun that."

I groan. Of all the people Hiro-which I guess his name now is-could have chosen.

"Well, I named your brother Hiro because of his shirt," She points to the superman shirt he is wearing. "But, I know can't call you something like that because you... aren't wearing a shirt and I am just noticing that um, okay..." She blushes then loonks away and I just roll my eyes at her. Stupid girl.

"So, um... should I just cal you big brother or something, or should I call you a human name like George, although you don't really look like a George, do you?" She stops then giggles. "Wow, I sound like Anna from Frozen... or was she from Tangled?"

_I don't care just shut up! _I want clamp my hand over her mouth but I know if I get any closer to her she'll freak out. She doesn't seem to be afraid of Hiro anymore, but she still is of me, and that's a good thing. Her fear may just keep her from hurting my brother, and I don't care how friendly she may seem, I know from personal experience never to trust a human.

Then the girl-Kalista-starts coughing. I tense, thinking it is a trap of some sort, but she keeps on for at least five minutes. I look over at Hiro, who is looking up at her in fear. He really does like this human, doesn't he?

When her coughing finally dies down, she pats Hiro's arm gentle. "It's okay. I'm fine." She coughs again then looks down at that time telling device called a watch. She sighs, then stands and walks over to the small handbag she had with her. I watch her curiously. She opens the bag and pulls out a needle. I had seen these things before. They had put the liquid inside Mom and Dad before...

I tense again and growl, and Hiro backs away from her. Kalista roll her eyes and purses her lips. "It's for me, genius."

I blink. Whoa, what?

"It's medicine. I have to take some everyday," She lowers her voice. "Because of you..."

I blink again, an I watch her give herself the medicine. When she is finished, she puts it back in her bag. Kalista rubs on side of her collar bone and I see sadness creep onto her face. What is it now?

"I'm not going to hurt you..." She mumbles, then smiles down at Hiro. "And I'm definitely not going to hurt you, ya bonehead." She laughs as she ruffles his hair. I flinch, and then I wonder how this girl can be human after all.


End file.
